This invention relates to a receptacle adapted to contain a tool to permit safe handling of the tool. A preferred embodiment of this invention relates to a receptacle for removing and replacing a blade assembly releasably mounted in a reusable surgical device adapted for gripping, cauterizing and cutting tissue during a surgical procedure.